1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to yarn holding devices having component parts for supporting yarn skeins or pre-wound balls and, particularly directed to devices which facilitate the distribution of supported yarn.
2. Prior Art
With the increased popularity of knitting, crocheting or other like hobbies, it is increasingly evident that more sophisticated devices are necessary to aid the person performing these arts. Yarn adapted for home use generally comes in either prewound balls or in butterfly skeins, either configuration making it difficult to distribute the yarn without tangeling same. Several devices have been disclosed in the prior art to facilitate the yarn distribution feature, but all incorporate deficiencies which have been substantially resolved by the present invention.
One of the devices disclosed by the prior art is a conventional knitting reel which includes a centrally disposed cone which is rotatable about its axis. The skein of yarn or pre-wound ball is disposed upon the rotatable cone in a manner which is supposed to facilitate the feeding of the yarn leader. This conventional knitting reel has inherent inadequacies which the present invention is intended to resolve. Where skeins of yarn are utilized, it is clear that it is extremely difficult to properly mount the skein of yarn on the cone to provide for appropriate feeding of the yarn. This is particularly true where the yarn is not uniformly disposed within the skein. In addition, the rotating reel makes it extremely difficult to clear tangled sections of yarn. The present invention resolves this difficulty by utilizing a component particularly adapted to skeins of yarn or pre-wound cylinders which will automatically clear any tangles which are formed.
Another device disclosed by the prior art utilizes a bobbin which is pivotally mounted from an upper support, the bottom of the bobbin being revolvably mounted within a recessed cavity or socket. The difficulty with this type of device is clear. Where a skein of yarn is wound about the bobbin, the yarn leader will tend to drop down around the base of the bobbin. Where the lower portion of the bobbin is secured within a cavity or recessed socket, there is no way that the tangled yarn can be cleared without removing the bobbin from the mounting. The present invention solves this problem by utilizing a spherical lower member which pivotally rotates about its axis on a supporting base. Where the yarn leader drops around the base, the yarn
SUPPORT FRAME CAN SWING ABOUT ITS PIVOTAL MOUNTING, THE SPHERICAL MEMBER EASILY LIFTING OFF OF THE BASE TO PROVIDE FOR FEEDING THE YARN.
Another device disclosed by the prior art is a yarn ball support which is pivotally mounted from an upper frame. Once the ball of yarn is disposed upon the yarn support, the action of feeding the yarn feeder will cause the convolutely wound yarn to drop from the yarn support and therefore defeat a primary object of these types of devices.
The present invention substantially resolves those problems found in the devices found in the prior art. A yarn supporting frame can be utilized with either a pre-would ball of yarn or a butterfly skein. Once the yarn is mounted upon the yarn support frame, it can be pivotally dispensed irrespective of the position of the yarn leader. A lower spherical member is caused to pivot around its axis thereby providing for uniform distribution of the yarn while being moveable in a manner which will prevent tangling of the yarn leader.